


Ad Hoc

by Falconette



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension relief before a race</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Hoc

 

*Mindless sex alert!* (because doing hot stuff with the hot swimmer does not have to make sense to make sense)

 

**Ad hoc**

Yeah, I knew Rin was always nervous before a race, maybe even more than the others because as a captain he was under additional stress not to lose face. And yeah, when I came up to him to his high-perched spot in the spectators’ area where he usually withdrew to calm down and concentrate, I did have ulterior motives.

The thing is – not only was he highly irritable and prone to jump at any little thing, under stress he would also get just as easily aroused.

So sitting next to him, I was hoping that the reclusive place will give us some intimacy, as everyone’s eyes will be turned to the exact opposite direction, namely the pool where the races were at. Rin was already in his jammers and with goggles at the stand-by, ready to answer when his race is announced. He endured my peck on his cheek and returned to attentively following the competition with an occasional comment to himself hissed through rows of pointed teeth.

I leaned in and asked couple of questions about this and that, not really listening to his answers but concentrating on unobtrusively tracing my fingers up and down his naked arm, following the tight, sinewy ropes of muscles beneath his skin. At first he didn’t notice or had just successfully ignored my teasing, but even if his mind didn’t, his body listened and the thin fabric of his swimming jammers could not hide the fact for long.

Finally, his chin slowly turned my way, the even glare almost menacing, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” I grinned harmlessly, or at least tried to.

He exhaled a long, burdened breath, turned his head back to the score board and commented to no one in particular, “Next is women’s 200m crawl.”

“Since when did you become interested in women’s swimming? Should I be worried? Do I have competition?” I playfully pouted and he snorted despite himself, cracking a smile.

“Not in a hundred years.” he shot me a warm glance and his arm pulled me in, resting my head against his shoulder. “My race will be on soon, so just let me collect myself, will ya?”

I snuggled up beside him, taking in the familiar smell of his skin and its warm, smooth texture on my cheek. I loved that body, the way it moved, the way it looked. With a mind of its own, one of my palms snuck up to his bare chest and the protruding hills of his abdominal muscles, like so many times before, eager to feel them ripple beneath my fingers. A harmless gesture a truly absentminded person would not have noticed at all, but by uncomfortable shifting Rin started to engage in, I knew I was pulling the devil by his horns. After awhile, one if his hands snuck inside the tight black fabric and adjusted himself without a comment, carefully eyeing around for possible onlookers.

“You are messing with me.” he hummed form the corner of his mouth with eyes fixed on the swimmers who were just about to make their final turns. I don’t think he saw them at all, women or not.

I leaned in and softly purred in his ear, making his cheeks blush, “Me? Never.” Rin cleared his throat and shifted again, but I was not done with him. My mouth just had to move couple of inches forward to reach his soft earlap, tugging on it gently before my teeth set to playfully nibble, then descending down his neck to the collarbone.

Rin’s hand snatched mine off his chest as he hissed through teeth, his eyes darting around the hall, “People are watching.”

It was my turn to snort and continue planting soft kisses across his skin, “Nobody is.”

He was not letting go of my hand, but was not pushing me away either. Finally, he turned to me with a pleading expression, “I will have to go down there in minutes. Please, not now…”

“You may be saying no, but he is saying yes.” my chin indicated the undisputable bulge in Rin’s crotch. He groaned at the gesture and pulled me onto him, our bodies lying across the seats and below the radar of curious stares.

Stretched out on top of him, I cupped his jaw and let our kisses last, relishing traces of his long fingers all over my body, my hair, my face, enjoying the rush of being intimate in a public place, without anybody else having a clue about us.

Then the announcer started calling out names for the upcoming race and Rin sat bolt upright, suddenly attentive. “I’m still not on.” he commented in a mix of relief and anticipation, running his fingers through his long hair. When his eyes fell on the swelling that had only grown in the meantime, his voice was almost accusatory, his grip on my hand tightening, “Look what you did. What am I supposed to do with this now, huh?

“I can solve that in no time.” I smiled at his bewildered stare and stood up, pulling him to his feet.

“Oi!” he grabbed his towel and held it awkwardly before him, following me outside up the rows of seats. “Where are we going?”

I walked in long strides, hoping we wouldn’t meet anyone in this furtive endeavor as I led my reluctant boyfriend to inconspicuous door and inside the small janitor’s storeroom I once accidentally stumbled upon. I quietly closed the door behind us, but not before checking if anyone saw us enter and switched on the light. A single milky bulb hung above our heads, giving just enough illumination to the cramped space to make out shapes of things. Buckets, flags, tools and all sorts of bottles were piled on shelves and on the floor, leaving just enough room for two people to feel alone and cozy.

I wasted no time on explanations, pressing against Rin’s body and forcing his lips open with my tongue.

The air inside was warm and stuffy making our skin sticky and slick, the scents of our bodies accentuated and raw. We weren’t supposed to be here. We weren’t supposed to grope each other’s flesh like hungry beasts, biting and licking and kissing at the same time. Defiantly, tips of my fingers dug in between Rin’s flat stomach and his swimming jammers, tugging them downwards, making my way towards his pulsating shaft.

“Here??“ he gasped, tearing his lips from mine for a breathless moment. The towel slid from his hand down my thighs and to the floor, though he didn’t seem to notice.

„Here.“ I whispered in a raw tone, pulling him back in. Rin's eyebrows shot up at the condom I fished out of my pocked, but his incredulity quickly made way for practicality. Spying a free corner, he picked me up by my waist without effort and carried me until my back was pressed against the wall.

„Ok, but we don't have much time.“ he hastily stated the obvious in a hushed voice, busy with peeling off his jammers. I had already flung my shirt over my head and was starting on my pants, when his fingers grabbed their rim and pulled them to the floor along with my panties. I looked up to meet his hungry gaze and then downwards at his unsubdued erection. He really was wasting no time.

I ripped open the package and quickly rolled the thin rubber over Rin's dick. By the way he was fighting the urge to lean into my touches I could tell how bad he wanted this. Just as I had finished with the necessary precautions, he stepped in, squeezing me against the wall, and grabbed my buttocks with both hands. Muscles in his arms and shoulders hardened and bulged as he raised me up and poised me over his blunt tip.

„'dis ok?“ he panted like a dog, ready to go. Inside him, the cocktail of adrenaline and testosterone was ringing all the bells, giving him superhuman strength and a voracious libido. I swayed my hips, brushing my soft lower lips against his solid javelin, causing a shudder in his grip.

„Just put it in already.“ I smiled and he obeyed, lowering my body and penetrating slowly, all the way, until my ass was resting on the warm skin of his loins. He pushed upwards with his narrow hips, digging in deep, using his arms to maneuver my body, the tight ass working like a drill. The wall behind me was hard, unyielding, so very unlike cushioning bedding. Rin's relentless pounds nailed his dick in all the way inside me and all I could do is close my eyes, as my back slid up and down the tiles, and find his mouth with mine.

Despite his fitness, he was soon out of breath. He wanted this too much, too fast, so his kisses were sloppy, drooly, messy. Having his hands full, he couldn't remove the damp hair from his face so I did that for him, revealing the flushed face. His eyes looked at me and through me at the same time, glazed by feral instincts that overtook his body, making it squirm and trash between my legs without a moment of rest.

„You're close?” I whispered, already knowing the answer. I could tell by the insane pace and the tenseness in his body that he was close to his goal, near to finishing the race.

Rin halted and uncertainly nodded, as if he just remembered he was not alone in this.

„It is ok baby, go for it. They may already be calling you for a warm up.“ I licked his salty cheek and grazed his swollen lower lip with my teeth, clenching muscles around his shaft to stimulate his ecstasy.

He gave me a crooked, boyish smirk while his hips pressed on in their insane tempo. Looking me mischievously in the eye, he pounded in and bounced back, every thrust well measured and rhythmic, executed in coordination with his powerful thighs, arms, torso. Hours and hours spent honing that physique, that grace and the deceptive ease of performance did not count only in the water and his expression and the toothy grin were relaying that message to me without words. I felt my own smile widen as my hands interlocked behind his back, my legs around his waist pulling him closer, relishing in the sensation of his slick skin, taking some weight off his arms, helping him concentrate on the inevitable.

In seconds, his daring gaze lost its focus and then his eyelids helplessly closed, numbed by a surge of pleasure that exploded inside his body in couple of final, slow thrusts before he leaned on me, heavy, trembling, fighting not to drop my body in sudden weakness that overwhelmed him. I found footing beneath me and held on to him, cold wall on one, Rin’s hot body on the other side, letting his head rest on my shoulder. In the short time he took to recuperate, my fingers have untangled his damp tresses and brushed them back.

“Look, I’m not rushing you or anything…” I began, but he was already on the move, picking up his jammers and clumsily pulling them on.

“Yeah, yeah, I gotta go.” he almost ran out with his ass bare, but not before planting a kiss on my cheek. “Don’t think I’m through with you.” He growled a low warning, pressing lips to my skin, “After the race, you’re all mine.”

“Is that a promise or a threat?” I giggled, covered in perspiration and wildly excited, with my insides still trembling from Rin’s thorough pounding, but he had already left, closing the door behind him.

Suddenly alone, I slowly exhaled and turned to find my scattered clothes, noticing Rin had forgotten to take his towel. I picked it up and instinctively brought it to my face, taking in the faint smell that got transferred from his body to the soft fabric. Listening to the dull aching from between my wet, hot thighs, my fingers slowly slid inside the soft cranny and comfortingly caressed the sweet spot hidden inside.

Nobody knew I was here and I won’t be missed for awhile…


End file.
